Bloody Hearts
by QueenFandom
Summary: There is a gang living rogue in Fiore. They kept moving schools, kicked out because of "accidental" murders. Their newest school is called Fairy Tail High. This is their last chance. Then they meet some boys on their first day. How will both parties act?
1. Meet Bloody Hearts

I just came back from a mission.

"Okay, girls." They, my friends and "family", ran over. They always thought of me as their mother. I was the head of our assassin's gang. "We're going to High School."

"But Mama-san—" Wendy whined. "I don't wanna go to _another 6__th_ grade!"

"Just do it."

"…Fine."

"Where are we going?" Erza said, all business.

"Fairy Tail High."

"Heh… I wonder if there are any hotties," Cana said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"CANA…" we groaned.

"Ooh, matchmaking," Mirajane squealed.

"MIRA…"

"We're going tomorrow. Now pack for the doorms."

"Yes, _senpai," _Cana retorted. I sighed.

"Just go. We will all share a room, so be ready for _no_ privacy…"

**TIME SKIP**

We arrived at the dorms a day early.

"Hello," we said sweetly. "Now give us the prettiest, largest, best room you got."

"Um, well…"

"Give. It. Here." I glared at her and she backed off.

"Okay, okay! Room 22, the suite. You have the whole floor with connect rooms. Floor 46." She smiled nervously at us.

"Thanks," we said as we flounced away, giggling at her expression.

We brought our bags in and went to the elevator. It was playing the end of "Die Young" by Ke$ha, and then "This Little Girl" by Cady Groves. We danced, shaking our hips and clapping our hands, singing at the top of our lungs. When we got out, we were faced with a red door and cream walls. I opened the door. There were enough beds, of all colors, for all of us and our hidden pets. We each had a cat, but decided we better wait till we got adjusted before we revealed them.

The pink curtains were opened to give us a fine view of the city. There was a trap door going up to the roof. The walls were, much to Levy's delight, covered with bookshelves. There were purple futons lying about, a black screen TV, a walk-in closet, a game room, a guest room, a private kitchen with food supplies, and a bunch of undiscovered rooms. Next: Mission "shopping".

We "bought" **(A/N: meaning stole) **5 lamps, a coat rack, shoe rack, hat rack, more books, school supplies, drinks and more food, notebooks, diaries, games, and more clothes. Then we went back and bathed together in the Jacuzzi, talking. It was awesome. School starts tomorrow.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up before the others and made pancakes. Moments later, Wendy showed up, ready to be brought to her middle school. I handed her some pancakes, and she glopped on butter and syrup. Next was Cana, who had some beer then peanut butter and applesauce on her pancakes. Bisca and laki then showed, and had tangerine juice and plain pancakes. Last, but not least, Erza, Mira, Juvia, Levy, and Lisanna showed up once I sent Wendy to get the, They had stayed up late watching "chick flicks," much to my distaste. But I supposed it must've been fun for them, so I let it be. The pancakes were gone so Erza had cake, Mira cereal, Juvia oatmeal, Lisanna and Levy toast, while I just had a pastry. I finished our various lunches, packed our backpacks, (hiding a gun or two inside each except Wendy's, of course) and we hailed a limo. **(A/N: Yes, you CAN do that here.)**

**NATSU'S POV**

I woke up in the Boys' dorms to Jellal making breakfast, and Gray tickling me.

"Dude," he yelled. "There are new kids today, remember? So hurry up! You have 5 minutes. Apparently they were the only newbies this year.

"So?"

"…"

-1

-2

-3

"Oh," I exclaimed with understanding. "Coming!"

**TIME SKIP**

We made it to school and went straight to the office. The only reason we knew about the new kids is from Laxus, who is the grandson of the principal, Master Makarov. We walked in Gramps' office where he was shaking and biting his fingernails with worry.

"What is it, Gramps?" Loke asked curiously. We all murmured in agreement.

"They're coming…"

"Who?" Jellal, Mystogan, and Siegrain said at the same time

"Bloody Heart."

"What's that?" I said, clueless.

"Never mind," Grams said, quickly regaining his composure. "Anyway, 9 girls will be joining us. Do NOT anger them. They have 1 girl not coming, who is joining the Middle School.

"Yeah, yeah," Gajeel said, waving it off. Suddenly, Freed burst in.

"They're here!" he shouted. Some girls walked in. I had to admit it. They were hot. But why weren't they wearing the uniform?

**NOBODY'S POV**

Lucy was in the front, with the rest making a V shape around her. She wore a blue crop top, white skinny jeans, and golden hoop earrings. To her left was Juvia. She wore lack short shorts, a white V-neck tank, and a dark purple undershirt. By her was Cana, with a suspicious-looking bottle in her hand. She was smirking. She wore what looked like a pink top of a bikini, and brown leggings. To her left was Lisanna. She wore a large, green T-shirt saying "Peace on earth, good will to _WO_men" in purple block letters. She also wore some purple jeggings. Next to her stood Erza, wearing a Heart Kruz T-shirt in red and white and a blue skirt. On Lucy's right was Levy. She wore a headband and dress, both in orange. Laki stood next to her,wearing camo pants, a white shirt, and a camo baseball cap. By her was Mira, who smiled and waved at the boys, the only one showing expression except for Cana. She looked sweet, nd wore a red hip-jhugging dress with sparkly red heels and earings. The last girl was Bisca. She had furrowed eyebrows and wore a top similar to Canas, but with a red design and a brown jacket. She also wore blue leggings, and jean shorts on top.

Suddenly, Laxus said, "Hey. You must be the Blondie Gramps was talkin' about earlier." Levy zipped in front of Lucy as if to protect her. (As if she needed protecting. ) She gave him a death glare and said, "She's _Lucy._ Call her Lucy-sama, Mistress, Captain, Angel, or Master. Got it?" She then glowered at them all.

Lucy put her hand on the short girl's shoulder. "It's alright," she said softly.

"Laxus…" Gramps said warningly.

"Laxus?" Lucy brightened and turned into chibi mode, running towards hem and then hugging him so tight he could barely breath. "Laxu-kun! Hello!" The boys looked at her in confusion. She looked up at Laxus with her innocent brown eyes. He blushed.

All of the boys glared at Laxus, who shrugged and tried to seem indifferent that a blond beauty such as Lucy was hugging him.

"Laxus?" the girls cried. They all suffocated him. The boys were now thoroughly jealous, especially Loke, our favorite playboy, when the girls thundered straight past him. Laxus, however, was utterly and completely confused.

"Um," he cautiously asked Lucy, "who are you, exactly?"

"Lucy," she pouted. "Lucy Heartfelia."

"Heartfelia? Hey!" Laxus hugged them all. Now the other boys were fed up, while Gramps watched amusement.

"Um, guys?" Siegrain asked. "How do you guys know each other?" _Please say they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, _the boys pleaded to the heavens.

"We're cousins!" Lucy chirped. Her friends nodded vigorously.

"NANI?!" Suddenly, a blue-haired girl, shorter than any of them ran in.

"Mama?" the girl asked timidly. Her cheeks were wet with fresh tears. The boys' hearts sank, thinking she was married.

"Yes, Wendy?"

"Some kids *sniff* bullied me…"

"THEY WHAT?" the girls shrieked murderously. The boys + Master moved back slowly, seeing that they grew canines and their eyes turned red.

"Where are those dirty brats, those scum?" Lucy said dangerously, and, to the boys' (- Laxus's) surprise, she pulled out a gun. Then, as if on cue, the rest of the girls, minus Wendy, brought out their own guns. The left, and cae back later, blowing the gunpowder off the gun, smirking.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes. Wendy. Take one of my extra guns and I promise they won't bother you again." The boys (- Laxus) were shocked. _A 6__th__ grader… with a gun? No way. _Wendy smiled and took it,, then bowed.

"Thank you, momma-sensei."

"What did you do to them," Master said warningly.

"Oh, don't worry. Lucy-sama was very generous. They weren't _killed_. By the way, boys, I'm Bisca."

"Juvia thinks Angel shouldn't have been so nice," Juvia comment. The other girls murmured in agreement. "And, for intros, Juvia is Juvia.

The boys were now truly terrified. This was one heck of a morning. And it's not even done.

**I know I should've been updating my other stories, but I **_**had**_** to type this up.**


	2. Mostly Just A Filler

_**NOTE: THIS IS MOSTLY JUST A FILLER**_

**AFTER THE INTRODUCTIONS…**

Loke tried flirting with the girls, but, to his dramatic sorrow, they just waved him off.

"Hey, Lucy," Gray started. The girls, minus Lucy, glared at him. "I-I mean, Lucy-sama…"

"Yeah?"

"Why did the little girl call you 'Momma'?"

"Oh, I found Wendy when she was 2 months old. I taught her to shoot as soon as she could walk and then bought her a few houses for herself. Nothing special." The boys all fell down anime style. She is _rich_, they thought. Okay. She's hot, overprotective, feisty, and dangerous, has cool, loyal friends, has an awesome chibi mode, _and_ rich? Just how awesome _is _she?

"Laxu-kun?" she asked sweetly. "Can you help us go to our next class? We, meaning my friends and I, _are_ having the same classes. Are we not, Grandpa?" She death-glared at him.

"Y-yes, Lucy. But first, we need to talk about guns. Specifically, yours. The policies…" She hung her head.

"I know. But I had a feeling that Wendy…" her voice cracked.

"Hand 'em over."

"Fine. I'll collect them back later. _All_ of them." To the boys, plus Makarov's confusion, she winked and gave the girls a thumbs-up. They smiled and handed Makarov the guns.

**TIME SKIP**

"Why are you following us?" Laki demanded at everyone she passed.

"U-uh, I have a class over there."

"Fine. Ill let you go," Laki always said "graciously". Laxus sweat dropped.

"Okay, guys. Don't get too friendly. In fact, act snotty."

"Yes, Laxu-sensei." Cana snickered.

"Cana," Mira chided. "Stop drinking."

"Okay, we're here. Remember, _snotty!_" Lisanna knocked on the door. Nothing happened.

"Well, here we go. Wish us luck!" The girls all blew air-kisses at Laxus, and stepped inside. The girls stood protectively on either side of Lucy.

"Hello. I'm Levy. Don't mess with e. Or them." She gestured to the girls behind her as she spoke. They all scanned for any threats. All clear.

"Howdy, ya'all! The name's Bisca." She tipped her cowgirl-themed hat down in greeting. The rest of the girls introduced themselves.

"Hi," Lucy smiled stunningly. "I'm Lucy."


	3. Friends and Flares

**_Previously:_**

"Hi," Lucy said stunningly. "I'm Lucy."

**Currently:  
><strong>The other girls were traumatized when they saw the looks of the boys, but they kept their faces neutral and sat down in the front/middle. At the end of school, they walked out of the school doors, along with the rest of the school, only to become face-to-face with the boy part of the clique named "Raven Tail."

"What up?" one of the guys said sleazily.

"Bye." Lucy turned on her heel, but a boy grabbed her arm. "What?" she snapped itterably.

"Do you wanna come over and… stay the night?" he asked. She nodded to her friends and the started punching and kicking like the experts they were. When the guy who had touched Lucy was the last one, she drew out a knife and said, "Leave. Me. Alone." Then she knocked him on the head with it, just as Flare came over.

"Sorry," Flare apologized. They are _so _annoying." She gestured to the other female Raven Tail members, who dragger the unconscious boys. "Friends?" She put out her hand. Lucy hesitated, then agreed, "Friends."

**I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT.**

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE.**

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO PUT IN THIS, SO THIS IS PROBABLY GONNA BE ON HOLD FOR A WHILE.**

**POST ANY IDEAS ON WHAT PART OF THE PLOT SHOULD BE.**

**I MIGHT DELETE THIS, THOUGH… ANYWAY, PLEASE COMMENT.**

Also, sorry about the pun name of the chapter. (Friends and **FLARES**)

**Ciao, QueenFandom~nya!**


	4. Hiatus

**I'm going to be on hiatus for about a year. I'm SO SO SO sorry, but I will be writing still, so when I come back I'll have like 6 million chapters (I hope) on most of the stories. Please forgive me! I still love you guys, obviously, and I'm so sorry. If you follow this story, I will make sure to let you know when I'm going to be back. (Otherwise, I won't know who read it.)**

**(-_-)**

**:_(**

**:'(**

**T_T**

**;_;**

**QQ**

**:"-(**

**='(**

**8::(**

**i_i**

**:*(**

**:((**

**:'—C**

**;(**

**=O : : : : : :**

**: . . [**

**TT_TT**

****Bye, QueenFandom~nya!****


End file.
